


Nocturne

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: The story follows the event after the good end of Sannan's route.First written for Rasetsu Eve (Halloween Event 31 Oct 2018) and Sannan Appreciation Day 2019 on Tumblr





	1. Happy Halloween

“It shouldn’t be too far now. My apologies, Chizuru, for making you suffer this extreme cold with me,” Sannan pulled her shivering body closer into his thick coat and wrapped his arms around her.

Chizuru hummed through her chattering teeth and snuggled up into his warm chest. They had been huddling and walking in the snow for some time, following the latest information regarding their search for the western rasetsu.

The silence around them was suddenly broken by a piercing scream. Sannan quickly grabbed Chizuru’s hand and together they ran towards the direction of the sound as fast as their tired legs could carry them.

A short while later, they came to a clearing and saw a bonfire and a log cabin behind it.

A man wearing dark black cape was sinking his fangs into the neck of a young woman who was unabashedly screaming and giggling intermittently. They were watching the foreign couple tensely, when the trees behind them rustled, and out came a group of people with red, vacant eyes, and blood oozing out of their facial orifices. They were grunting loudly and their movements were stilted as they slowly surround both Sannan and Chizuru.

“K… Keisuke-san!” Chizuru gasped in fear and gripped Sannan’s arm tightly.

Calmly, he patted her trembling hands and squinted his eyes at all the strange people coming in towards them. “Don’t be scared, Chizuru. They don’t reek of blood.”

Seeing both Sannan and Chizuru’s reactions, the group of strange looking people abruptly dropped their act and let out a roar of laughter. “Happy Halloween!” They chorused cheerily.

“Happy what?” Chizuru frowned in confusion, while Sannan just sighed and shook his head with disappointment. How much longer would their search take, and how much longer could his body last?

A while later, both of them were sitting together around the crackling bonfire, steaming hot cups in their hands. Sannan had initially wanted to continue with their journey, but decided to accept the foreigners’ friendly invitation for Chizuru’s sake. The extreme cold was affecting her, and he was worried that she might fall ill.

The fake vampire couple were being gracious hosts at their Halloween party, not only offering both Sannan and Chizuru warm drinks and food, they also invited them to stay and rest for the night inside their log cabin. However, their attempt at conversing was rather awkward and was mostly limited to polite smiles and gestures due to their minimal grasp of the foreign language.

Sannan was about to enquire some more information regarding vampires, when new guests arrived at the party, so the couple excused themselves and went over to greet the newcomers.

Sannan watched their exchange with sharp eyes, and from their body language, he concluded that the three guests had arrived uninvited too. Just like Chizuru and him, they were wearing normal clothes and their faces were bare with no scary make ups.

Their eyes inadvertently met as he was privately assessing them, and feral grins flashed on their faces. Sannan swiftly pulled Chizuru up, and hid her behind him before moving into a defensive stance. He smiled in quiet excitement and whispered, “we finally get lucky, Chizuru. I smell blood on those three.”


	2. Halloween Night

Chizuru wrapped Sannan’s coat tighter around her freezing body. The howling wind was picking up speed, and the snowfall was growing heavier. Her body was shivering, but it was neither from the cold weather, nor the upcoming snowstorm; rather it was because she was watching with increasing concern as Sannan was engaged in a prolonged battle with the three unknown men. She could tell from his stilted and declining movements that Sannan was at the losing end.

Only a short while ago they had been resting among the Halloween partygoers, but now the whole area was littered with their lifeless and bloodless bodies, while the snow on the surrounding ground was stained red with Sannan’s blood.

He had started out fighting as a normal human, keeping his promise to Chizuru only to use his rasetsu powers if it was truly necessary. He understood that she was constantly haunted by the fact that they did not know how much time he was left with before he would just suddenly crumbled into dust.

“How barbaric! Your swords are no match for our pistols!” The leader of the group sneered as he took out his weapon and twirled it around smugly.

“Wait there, girl! We’ll get you after we put enough holes on this man’s body. You smell extremely delicious, I can’t wait to taste you. Your man on the contrary, stinks!” They jeered racuously and began to attack Sannan again.

“Enough playing around,” Sannan muttered, his hair turning white, and red eyes glaring at the enemies with intense anger. He did not need to understand their language as it was clear from the way they were eyeing his Chizuru.

He kicked off the ground and sprang towards them, his katana and wakizashi both moving with swift precision. For a short while, it looked like he was about to gain the upper hand, when all of a sudden he dropped on his knees with a loud grunt. A wave of bloodlust began to mercilessly assault his body and senses.

“Ugh, why now… Gah!” Sannan tried to curb the crippling pain that was quickly consuming him. Lately, the bloodlust had been occuring more often, with each episode being more excruciating than the last.

“Keisuke-san!” Chizuru screamed with terror as she watched all three men made use of the opportunity and fired their pistols together at an incapacitated Sannan.

“No!” Chizuru’s helpless cry was drowned out by the terrifying sound of continuous gunfire. Her vision turned black before she saw flashes of white and felt her whole body burned hot with intense despair. The next thing she knew, all three men were dead at her feet.

“What happened? Keisuke-san…” She called weakly as she slumped next to Sannan’s bloodied figure. He was still breathing, no doubt the ochimizu was actively healing his wounds. But at what cost? Chizuru cradled his unconscious body in her trembling arms, fearing that he would suddenly turned into ash and disapeared into thin air. What could she do to help him? He was too heavy for her to carry back into the log cabin, and the place had been turned into a slaughterhouse, it was inhabitable.

But there was no way they could remain out in the open, especially with his injuries and the worsening weather condition. Chizuru was contemplating their options when she sensed movements nearby.

“Hello there! You look like you could use some help,” a voice called out from behind the trees.

A young man with blonde hair and fair complexion stepped out of the shadows while wearing a friendly smile.

“Who are you? Are you one of them?” Chizuru put on her best menacing voice and glared at the young man to hide her own trepidation. He was suspiciously much too calm given the state they were in.

“Oh no, please don’t be afraid! I live around here, and was on my way home,” he said while gesturing animatedly with his hands to ensure that Chizuru understood what he was saying as he continued, “I’ve heard the stories about creatures of the night mingling with their preys on Halloween nights, but this is the first time I come across it. You’re really lucky to survive, but your friend doesn’t look so good. Allow me to help you, please?”

Chizuru bit her lips and looked worriedly at the still unconscious Sannan. She obviously could not let her guard down, but after weighing her very limited options, she decided to seek shelter from the young man.

He looked happy that she accepted his offer to help, saying how worried he would be if he had to leave the both of them outside in the dark night with an oncoming snowstorm. He then proceeded to pick up and carry Sannan in one graceful movement with surprising ease.

“My name is Grey,” he turned towards Chizuru and pointed at himself cheerily.

“I’m Yukimura, and he is Sannan. We’re very grateful for your help,” Chizuru replied and bowed politely.

Thankfully, they did not have to walk for very long in the cold and dark night before arriving at Grey’s mansion, where he promptly brought them to a clean and comfortable room to rest in.

“Thank you again for your assistance, Grey-san,” Chizuru said as she helped him laid Sannan down on the huge bed. She moved quickly to shield Sannan from his view and pulled the blanket over to cover him up, careful not to let Grey notice Sannan’s accelerated healing.

“Here is the first aid kit. I’ll help you to treat him?” Grey offered kindly.

“Thank you very much, but I can do it on my own. We’d hate to impose on you any further,” Chizuru replied hastily, and to her relief, Grey understood her message and excused himself.

Chizuru sat by Sannan’s bedside and carefully inspected his already closing wounds.

“Please wake up soon, Keisuke-san,” she whispered, swallowing her tears and giving his hand a squeeze.

They would have to stay here until he properly recovered before they could continue their search for the western rasetsu.

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the mansion, Grey entered his own bedroom, and producing a key from his pocket, he proceeded to unlock a door to another hidden room. He stopped in front of the wall, and drew up the curtains to reveal a painting of a white-haired girl of eastern descent, with horns on her forehead, and glowing golden eyes.

“I’ve finally found you,” he declared, an inscrutable smile spread across his face as his fingers reverently traced the beautiful girl in the painting.


End file.
